In general, most domestic dishwashers include two dishware racks to support items to be washed such as dishware, glassware, kitchen utensils, pots, pans, and the like. Typically, the two dishware racks include an upper dishware rack positioned near a top portion of the dishwasher, and a lower dishware rack arranged below the upper dishware rack. The upper dishware rack is used to support glassware, utensils, and other small items, while the lower dishware rack is used to support larger items, such as dinner plates, large bowls, cooking sheets, and baking pans. The dishware racks are normally formed from several discrete lengths of wire, welded together and then covered with a rubber or a plastic coating. Further, the dishware racks are formed with a plurality of vertically projecting tines to support and organize the items placed on the dishware rack.
Moreover, the use of a third, top washware rack is known per se in household dishwasher appliances. Such a third, top washware rack is positioned immediately above a second or middle washware rack. The second, middle washware rack is in turn positioned above a first or bottom washware rack that normally hold lager items, such as large dinner plates, etc., as noted above, inside the dishwashing compartment.
However, the known third, top washware racks are limited in their capacity, flexibility, and versatility.